Neko Lemons!
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: I am doing what no man nor woman has done before! Creating a neko Warriors lemon fic! Send a request! Love, lust, rape. Anything! Latest chapter: Sandstorm x Tigerstar.
1. Echo x Rock - Full of Surprises

**A/N: This is not my first lemon fic, but it is my first request one. So, I may not update very often, unlike with my other fics. There are certain reasons, don't ask. I'll try getting to everyone. Some requests may be rejected though.**

**Form:**

**Male -**

**Female -**

**Type -**

**Summary (optional) -**

**Here is the first chappie:**

**xxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxc**x

Echovoice breathed heavily underneath Rockshade. They were on his bed, naked. Rockshade smiled at her, his eyes full of love and lust. "You okay?" he asked. Echovoice nodded, "I'm fine. Just nervous, that's all." Rockshade kissed his softly, "That makes two of us."

Before Echovoice could respond, Rockshade moved down her body and was looking at her core.  
Echovoice leaned up slightly, trying to see what he was doing. She gasped loudly as he began to lick her.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, looking up. "No, please don't." she said. Rockshade went back to licking, holding Echovoice's legs up. Echvoice moaned, she had never felt anything like this before. It felt amazing. She made a small whining sound when he stopped and came back up to kiss her passionately. Echovoice wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

Their tails twined together, and they purred deeply. "Are you ready?" Rockshade asked. Echovoice knew exactly what he meant, "Yes. Take me, Rockshade." The man didn't take his eyes from her as he slowly pushed into her, popping her cherry.

Echovoice held back a scream, biting her tongue. "Don't worry, it'll feel better soon." Rockshade assured her. Echovoice couldn't see how it would, until it did.

Slowly, horrible pain turned into sweet pleasure. "Ohhh." she moaned. "Echovoice, you're so tight. It's too good to be true." Rockshade groaned. He took her breasts in his hands, gently stroking the nipples with his thumbs.

Suddenly, Echvoice slid away from him. "Echovoice?" Rockshade asked, looking bewildered. She smiled before quickly moving under him and sucking his dick.

"You're full of surprises, Echovoice." Rockshade said,"So am I." He put three fingers in his mouth, then began to rub Echovoice's ruby with them. Echovoice stopped sucking and turned around. She guided Rockshade's penis to her ass-hole.

They both moaned as he slid inside. "This is the best sex I've ever had." Rockshade said. Echovoice froze, "What does that mean?" Rockshade realized what he had said, "Nothing! It's the pleasure talkin'." Echovoice was still unsure but at the feel of Rockshade begining to pull out, she bucked backwards.

"Keep going."

Rockshade smiled and started thrusting again. His left hand on her hip and his right rubbing her pussy. "I-I think I'm about to- I'm going to-" Echovoice stuttered.

Rockshade thrusted harder, "Wait. Lets cum together." Echovoice had a hard time holding it in, but then Rockshade shouted 'now' and they both released. They collapsed onto the matress in a a sweaty, yet satisfied heap. "You're amazing Echovoice. I love you." Rockshade said. "Love you more." Echovoice replied, kissing him


	2. Black x Russet - Valentine's Day

**A/N: This is for Sandtail! I hope you like it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blackstar walked down the street, hands in his pockets, not caring as the rain poured down on his unprotected head.  
Those around him were walking quickly, umbrellas in their hands. No one seemed to pay much attention to the large man.

Blackstar turned a corner and entered a small store. It was full of flowers and hearts. Yes, Valentine's was all about love. Open year round, fourteen hours a day, six AM through seven PM. Most of all, not a place one would expect Blackstar to show up at.

Yet, he walked down an aisle, and picked out a bouquet of peony flowers. Then practicallly slammed them in front of the cashier.

"Ah, most go for the roses. Your sweetheart will love them." the woman said. Blackstar didn't respond as he pulled out a twenty and handed it to her. "Keep the change." he said, taking the flowers and leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm home!"

Russetfur jumped slightly at the announcement. Then calmed down and smiled to herself. Time to put her plan into action.

She walked out of the bathroom and approached him. He was hiding something behind his back.  
"Whatcha got there?" she asked.

Blackstar revealed a bouquet. Russetfur smiled as she took them. "Peonies. Nice to know you remembered." she said. Then set them down on the counter. When she turned back, Blackstar was eyeing her robe.

"Something wrong?" Russetfur asked. A look came over Blackstar's face, "Please tell me you're naked under there."  
Russetfur shook her head, "No. I'm clothed."

"Dammit! Wait, why the robe?" Blackstar asked. Russetfur gave a sexy grin. "I suppose I must show you." she said.

Sexily, she let the robe fall from her shoulders, then about her feet. Her reward was a wide-eyed, excited Blackstar.

Russetfur was wearing a red and white chemise and black laced stockings, topped off with a bright red garter.  
"Well?" she asked.

"Can we skip dinner? My appetite has shifted towards something else." Blackstar said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He found himself already clad in his Adam costume. Yet Russetfur was torturing him by purposely stripping _as slow as possible._  
At this rate, he'd die of blue balls.

Russetfur suddenly jumped on him. She hadn't bothered to remove her stockings or garter, but was otherwise naked as then day she was born.

Blackstar felt her rubbing against his already hard dick. A quiet moan escaped his lips. Russetfur smiled and began grinding her pussy on him. This time, they both moaned loudly.

"Fuck this damn foreplay. I'm ready, and I can tell you're ready. Lets just do it." Blackstar said. He was never one for foreplay anyway. The russet-haired woman on him didn't seem to care as she helped lin up with him.

Blackstar didn't hesitate when he thrusted upward, into the tight heat of Russetfur. Immediately, he began thrusting. And just how Russetfur liked it, too. Hard and fast.

"Oh, shit! I'm gonna cu-OHHHHH!" Russetfur screamed as she came, her rose squeezing around Blackstar harshly. Not that he minded. He was just was few thrusts away from cumming.

His thrusts got harder and deeper as he neared his climax. The fact that Russetfur hadn't stopped screaming was helping too.  
"Fuck!" he groaned as his seed shot out, going deep into Russetfur's womb.

They both collaspsed on the bed they shared.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Russetfur said, kissing Blackstar's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day." Blackstar said.


	3. Lion x Holly x Jay - Sibling Love

**A/N: Okay, here we go for Hollyleaf1243! This came out quite interesting to me. Hope you like. :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was just a regular day for Lionblaze. After helping restock the fresh-kill pile, going on a patrol, and putting up with Berrynose, eventhing was fine. That was, until he noticed how his sister was acting.

He watched as Hollyleaf repeatedly brushed her tail against the males of the clan. Most of the time around their faces, or legs. Could she be? No, she can't, he thought.

However, he also saw the way some men reacted. Mousewhisker's eyes were completely focused on Hollyleaf's swaying hips. While Spiderleg's were on her chest.

Lionblaze frowned. He didn't like this one bit. Maybe Jayfeather could shine some light and help solve this problem. Yes, that was what he'd do. But it'd have to wait. Brambleclaw was calling him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night was just falling over ThunderClan's camp. Still, Lionblaze had yet to talk with Jayfeather. "Better now than never." he said, pretty much to himself.

So, Lionblaze made his way to the medicine hut, taking note that Leafpool had gone to the Moonpool tonight. When he walked in, his eyes widened at the sight.

Hollyleaf was sitting on a counter, with only a green see-through bra on. Jayfeather's pants had been disgarded, along with his boxers. They two were groaning and an obvious appendedge connected them.

Lionblaze felt his penis harden a bit. No, he should not be getting aroused by this. It was wrong. Incest was wrong. But the aluring scent of Hollyleaf's still-remaining heat struck his nose, going straight down south.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled down his underwear to free his now pulsing cock. Without much thinking, Lionblazed approached his siblings.

"Jay," he said, tapping Jayfeather's shoulder. The medicine neko jumped and turned his head. "Um, Lionblaze! We were just-" Lionblaze held up a hand, "Save it. Just let me join in."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lionblaze moaned as Hollyleaf sucked him. He gripped her hair and thrusted into her mouth. All the while, Jayfeather was pounding her baby door from behind.

"Oh, yeah. Milk my cock." Jayfeather said as he humped.

The pure pleasure of it all was astonishing. Sure, Lionblaze had had sex before. More than once. With Cinderheart, Honeyfern, even Icepaw on one occasion. But that fact of doing it with his siblings was so...forbidden. So amazing.

A sudden feeling rippled through his body like when a pebble falls in water. Lionblaze began pumping as hard as possble into Hollyleaf's mouth without making her gag. By the looks of it, his siblings were getting close too.

"Yes, just a little more. So close..." Lionblaze said. He suddenly pulled out of his sister's mouth and came all over her face and hair. She didn't mind, as she was experiencing orgasm too. And so was Jayfeather, who was cumming on Hollyleaf's ass and back.

Lionblaze plopped onto the ground, completely spent. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf sat down, leaning against each other. Lionblaze found himself enjoying the sight of a sperm-covered Hollyleaf.

"You know, I think we've crossed the 'sibling love' line." Lionblaze said, "Finally."


	4. Sand x Tiger - Blizzard

**A/N: This is for Featherpool16! ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sandstorm hated this fucking blizzard. She wouldn't be able to see a bright red and green kangaroo through her piece-of-shit windshield.

After almost a half an hour of cursing and fitting over this, she decided to up and abandon the car. Sandstorm gave some effort to open the nearly frozen-shut door and stepped out into vulnerability.

The angered wind sent snow and even tiny shards of ice into her face. Her arms and legs were also exposed to the harshness of Mother Nature. Curse her decision to wear the damn business outfit.

As she began trudging in the direction of the home, Sandstorm figured she'd call someone to find her car the next day. Or whenever the blizzard would let up.

Twenty minutes later, she was exhausted. Her home hadn't seemed so far away when she was in her car. Too late to go back. She had to just be strong and keep going.

The moment her house came into view, she collapsed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hnn? Where am I?" Sandstorm asked as she slowly broke out of the prison that was unconsciousness.

She knew one thing. She was _not_ home.

The walls of the room were a dark burgundy, unlike any room that her house contained. Looking out of the corner of her eye at the floor, she saw it was carpeted. No part of her own home wasn't hard wood-floored.

Oh, and she was shackled to a bed, naked.

...

WHAT?!

Sandstorm squirmed, trying to some how get out of the metal restraints. However, she failed.

A chuckle came from the other side of the room where the door was.

"I see you're awake." said a masculine voice.

Sandstorm growled, "Let me outta here!"

She glared as a man stepped out into view. He was tall and dark, with slightly messy sepia hair and shadowed citrine eyes. If in a different situation, she'd have called him handsome. However, she was too angry to think such.

Her anger turned into slight fear when she saw that he, too, was nude. And excited.

"We're gonna have some fun." the man said as he began to make his way toward her. Sandstorm struggled against the shackles once more when he climbed above her.

The man forcefully smashed his lips against her's. Sandstorm tried not to vomit there and then. She tensed as she felt a hand slip between her legs and touch her most privet area. Only her husband had ever touched her there. And this touch was different too.

While her husband was light and gentle at first, this stranger was harsh and hard. His rough fingertips grated over her clit. Sandstorm bit back a moan. No, she would not enjoy such a violation.

"I'm not going to bother in waiting. Here we go." the man said. There was no time to process this before a large, hard object impaled Sandstorm. She couldn't help it when she cried out in pain. She was not wet, and it felt as though some sort of coral was being shoved up there.

"Get out of me, you dickhead!" Sandstorm screamed, kicking.

The man smirked, "My name is Tigerstar. And no."

Tigerstar thrusted harder into Sandstorm. She reacted by screaming again. Great StarClan, she hated this.

She suddenly felt her rapist's apendage throb inside her. Next, was hot stickiness. He had came inside her. Lucky it was only a few days after her period, so she wasn't ovulating.

The heaviness on her wrists was suddenly gone. Tigerstar had unshackled her. She caught her clothes before they hit her face.

"Get dressed and you may leave," Tigerstar said, "But don't tell anyone. Or this will take place again. And trust me, you _won't _be leaving."

Sandstorm nodded. She dressed faster than she ever had in her entire life. Then ran out and into the blizzard. This time, she was grateful for the white storm as it hid her from all.


End file.
